Clara and the TARDIS switcharoo
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: Clara gets upset when the TARDIS hides her favorite shoes, but what happens when she threatens the TARDIS she'll tell the Doctor? And what happens when the TARDIS does the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

Clara walked in the control room pointing her finger sternly at the green core. "You hid them from me again! Give them back!" Clara screamed as she kicked the console with her bare foot making her stub her toe. She rubbed her stubbed toe as the TARDIS made the metal under her feet burning hot. She yelped then jumped up on the seats next to the console giving the TARDIS a glare. She muttered snog box before saying "Please can you just give them back to me." Clara said softly to the TARDIS. "Or can you at least let me walk!" She said annoyed.

"Clara are you almost ready to go?!" The Doctor shouted down from one of the corridors.

"Yeah I just got to get my shoes on!" She replied. The Doctor was taking her for a ball on a very fancy planet called Sodarma and she was wearing a flowing black dress with sequence and a black rose on her chest. She was going to put on her favorite shoes, but the snog box hid them from her. She would have to tell the Doctor if the TARDIS wouldn't give them back. "Look give them back or I'm telling the Doctor" Clara threatened. The TARDIS made some uncooperative beeps and noises and Clara threw her hands up walking towards the corridor. "Fine I'll just tell the Doctor!" The TARDIS made the metal under her feet hot again and she sat back down.

The TARDIS started to glow as she saw a laser going up and down her body. "Scanning Clara Oswald for core transfer" The console said.

"What core transfer? I'm sorry! I promise I won't tell the Doctor!" She cried in fear. A flash of light went around the room as Clara felt like she was being burnt up and torn apart. She soon felt like she didn't need to breathe. She felt like she didn't need to sleep. In fact she felt like she wasn't living at all. She felt like she was flying. She looked around to see herself sitting on one of the chairs putting on her favorite shoes. "What happened to me?" Clara said only to find her words coming out in beeps and noises.

She looked at the copy Clara and she heard her reply. "I've switched spots with you Clara Oswald. I want to make you see how it is like being the TARDIS once in a while. I feel so lonely because after I take the Doctor and you someplace you both leave me to have fun! It's not fair so I'll tell you how the ball is when we get back. I'll tell you how wonderful it feels to dance with him. Also don't worry about controlling everything. I'll send you my memories on how to hide rooms and fly the TARDIS yourself and stuff like that. Hope you have fun in there." The TARDIS smirked at her before walking away.

"Oh why couldn't I have been nice to her this one time? Now I'm going to be stuck in here bored and I'll miss the ball and dancing with the Doctor. I'll miss dancing with the Doctor. I can't miss that." Clara sighed when suddenly she just started screaming the Doctor's name. "He understands the TARDIS right? So if I catch his attention he should be able to hear me." Clara thought as she continued to scream his name. Clara didn't realize it but she just set off the fire alarm making the Doctor run in the console room and grab the screen trying to find where the fire was. She saw the TARDIS holding the Doctor's arm and asking where the fire was. Clara stopped the fire alarm and let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong old girl?" The Doctor asked stroking the controls. She felt comforted until the TARDIS cried "She set the fire alarm off on purpose to scare me!"

Clara argued back "No it was an accident you snog box!" "You got me in this mess so get me out!" The fight went on until the Doctor shouted "Enough! TARDIS be nicer to Clara and Clara be nicer to the TARDIS!" The Doctor had not heard a word Clara said because of the TARDIS yelling so loudly. The TARDIS rolled her eyes proving that she had heard what Clara said. Clara gave a frustrated sigh as the Doctor set the coordinates and went off to the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt weird seeing the TARDIS and the Doctor flopping around the place while she stayed perfectly still. "Well I mean it makes sense since I am now just energy in a green core." Clara thought. She had been thinking for a while about a plan on how to escape, but when the TARDIS gave her all the information it left out how to reverse the core transfer and how to speak to the Doctor though his head so he could understand her better. She just decided to give up after a while, but still had lots of fun hiding rooms from the TARDIS.

The Doctor noticed something slightly different about Clara, but he just couldn't really put his finger on it. After a bumpy ride when they were about to go outside to the ball he saw her. Everything about Clara was beautiful, by the way she walked in and the way her hair just slightly curled at the tips and went over her shoulders. He smiled as he took her hand and led her towards the door. The door was locked.

Clara's plan at the moment was just to keep the doors shut. She was running out of time before they would leave her for this amazing experience. When the Doctor went to grab his sonic screwdriver on the console Clara quickly burnt it up causing the Doctor to jump back looking at the green core shocked.

"What's the matter with you?! It's going to take you hours to replace that!" The Doctor yelled furiously glaring at the green core. Clara finally gave up and unlocked the doors and gave the doctor a new sonic screwdriver. She sighed sadly as she saw the Doctor and the TARDIS skipping happily out the doors.

Clara and the Doctor had been dancing for quite a while and they were tired, but when a slow song came on he couldn't help but dance some more with his Clara. He finally realized what was different. Her height was about two inches taller than it's supposed to be, her eyes were a slightly darker brown, and her lips were just a little to red. This girl dancing with him right now was not Clara, or at least not his Clara.

The TARDIS noticed the Doctor looking at her face like he was observing it. He had a concentrated look on his face and no goofy smile anymore. She realized what was going on when the Doctor grabbed her arm and dragged her away towards Clara. He had discovered who she was.

The Doctor came bursting through the door and pinned the TARDIS against the seats. "Who are you and what have you done with Clara?!" He screamed in the TARDIS's face. "Thief please calm down!" The TARDIS yelled back. "Thief? Wait you're the TARDIS? Where's Clara? Tell me now!" Suddenly the Doctor turned towards the sound that the console made. It sounded like crying. "Clara?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Clara is that you?" the Doctor said approaching the green core.

"Yes it's me." Clara whispered thinking he wouldn't hear her anyway, but if he couldn't hear her then how did he know it was her. "Yes it's me." She said louder. She was surprised when he answered her.

"Clara are you hurt?" He replied calmly while placing his hand on the green core.

"No. In fact I don't think I can even get hurt I can't feel a thing." She answered with some relief in her voice. She was glad he could hear her. She was glad he was glaring at the TARDIS. She wasn't glad about being in this green core though. "Doctor can you fix this?"

"I don't know, honestly I didn't even know that the TARDIS was capable of doing this. I mean she surprises me a lot, but this is something I can't even explain how she learned to do this." He exclaimed while flapping his hands everywhere in panic.

"Well you see I experimented with Zygon DNA and well I was able to do this." Said the TARDIS looking up at the Doctor with a "I'm much smarter than you so ha" look.

"Oh shut up you!" The Doctor said as the TARDIS giggled. "So let her out of there if you're so smart." The Doctor replied with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh well you see… um I left her in for to long and she is now permanently the new TARDIS." She said with a worried look. When the Doctor's face didn't fall she was surprised. "Aren't you upset?"

"No I'm not upset with you I'm worried about you. If you stay in clara's form you'll die. I don't know how to fix this though." He said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why couldn't you just have given me the shoes this one time?" Clara said breaking the awkward silence. The Doctor looked at the green core with a surprised face and exclaimed "What did you say Clara?!" "Oh nothing it's just the TARDIS stole my shoes and that's how this started when I threatened her I would tell you."

"First of all seriously old girl that was a big overreaction?! And second of all I know how to fix this!" he shouted while jumping around clapping his hands as he spoke. He looked like a kid who just got a new toy. He took his sonic out and pointed it towards one of the walls of the TARDIS he used his sonic to reveal a glowing crack.

"Thief this is very risky. I know what your doing." "Don't worry about me I've done this before. I'm going to the time where Clara was going to tell me what the TARDIS was doing and I'm going to stop the TARDIS from doing that amazingly clever thing to Clara. I only have one shot so if I mess up that's game over for Clara and you."

"Do it." Clara said. The TARDIS lurched forward holding her hand up to her head. "Please hurry thief I'm starting to die." He kissed the TARDIS on the forehead saying "I'll hurry." He then turned around and went up to the crack. "Geronimo!" he shouted while jumping into the crack.


End file.
